bnha_your_day_has_comefandomcom-20200213-history
Chō Taikoku
Chō Taitoku '''is an independent villain with a thirst for blood. He is not currently associated with anyone, nor does he want to be. Appearance Chō is a tall, large and extremely muscular young man. He has fairly pale skin and red hair that reaches to the nape of his neck at its lowest point. He doesn't appear to be muscular at first, due to a second quirk he inherited from his mother, but if he uses his quirk '''Power his muscle mass will slowly increase as time goes on, otherwise he has a boxers build. He has red eyes that almost perfectly match the colour of his hair, and typically appears fairly friendly. He is currently missing his left eye, which has been replaced with a prosthetic one, that looks almost the exact same. He has a scar running diagonally to the left down his eye, reaching just across his nose. He can usually be found wearing a white hoodie over a black tank top, with a black jacket over the hoodie. He occasionally wears black headphones and a backpack. He usually wears dark, loose fitting pants and combat boots to go with this. His villain attire consists of a long black cloak, his fathers old hockey mask, different combat boots but the same black pants and tank top. Personality Contrary to his typical appearance he has a personality much like that of his father. He is very sadistic and bloodthirsty, and occasionally admits to only wanting to use his quirk to kill. He often says things like 'Show me your blood!' and 'Fight me properly, coward!' in the midst of a fight. Despite this, he does have ideals, the same ones as his father, in fact. He believes people should always deliver on promises they make to others, otherwise their words mean nothing. Much like his father, to him right and wrong is based on someones ability to accomplish their intentions. When his eye was gouged out by a child, he viewed it as his own ignorance and inability, and thus killed the child as a way of proving his will stronger. Thus, he was right, and the child was wrong. Chō is quite confident, and openly states that he is on par with, if not above Dekus power, and this leads to his overconfidence, another trait he shares with his father. He rarely ever gets fully serious in a fight, the most serious he has been seen being is against Rae, and even then he wasn't using his full strength. Although he does admit to other strengths, which he does to Rae. Synopsis History Chō grew up without a father, due to him being imprisoned. He lived with his mother until he was nineteen, that time he spent training and honing his quirk to be as strong as it could be. At nineteen he left to make his own way, killing and committing crimes. He never really got into the big leagues until he was twenty. At which point he began challenging random people on the street, anyone he sees, with no regard for age or ability. He very quickly became a focal point on the local news, and eventually national, earning him the title 'The Carnal Murderer: Manic'. A Rae of hope Chō once challenged a hero student named Rae, who also happens to be the head of the police department. It was a fairly drawn out battle, that ended with most of two different streets being fully collapsed. It ended with Chō having to make his escape as many pro heroes had come to defuse the situation. The Horikoshi Massacre Chō became bored, there weren't enough people to kill, or anyone truly strong enough to challenge him. So he went out of Musutafu, to a small village named Horikoshi, named after a small time manga artist and writer that once lived there, but is now long gone and dead. He started in the village square, beginning with one simple word he soon becomes famous for... "run". As the people began to scatter he started his slaughtering. He eventually killed every last person, and left the village in ruins. But not before a young girl, no more than ten in age, slashed his face with a knife. This gouged out his left eye, coincidentally the same eye that his father had removed as well. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: '''Chō is a very powerful villain, being able to destroy buildings with ease, take on multiple heroes at once, and take quite the beating. His quirk allows him to contend with many pro heroes at once, or even Deku if he really wanted to. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Chō has demonstrated being able to take quite a lot of damage, only sustaining minimal injuries (other than his eye) while destroying Horikoshi. * '''Enhanced Physical Ability: '''Chō's quirk grants him incredible physical prowess, being able to effortlessly contend with quirks like Muscle Augmentation and One For All Quirk '''Power: '''This quirk allows Chō to exert insane amounts of strength and speed, without damage to his body. He has demonstrated being able to rip concrete apart, generate huge wind force from his punches, close distances almost instantly, jump very far, and dodge incredibly quickly. His physical prowess is roughly on par with One For All and Muscle Augmentation, if not above those. Of course, overusing his quirk will lead to him breaking and cracking bone, as well as adding too much momentum (he has done this by falling and punching the ground). Equipment '''Prosthetic Left Eye: '''Chō needs prosthetic left eyes, and these usually appear identical to his old one. He has a small bag of them just in case one gets broken or lost. Quotes (To Horikoshi Village) "Run," (Also to Horikoshi Village) "RUN, BEGIN THE CHASE!" (To a small family, about sparing them) "You think I would spare you? After what you've seen me do to countless other people, YOU EXPECT ME TO SPARE YOU?" (To the heroes that try to stop him, at Horikoshi Village) "SHOW ME YOUR BLOOD, PUNY HEROES!" Trivia * Chō used to have a very similar appearance to James Hatorii, but changed it when he turned eighteen * His favourite thing to say is 'show me your blood', which is his fathers old quote * He is, obviously, very similar to his father * He has a second quirk that allows him to hide his muscle mass, although it will spring back if he stops concentrating on it, then he comes into very similar bulk to his father